1. Field
The invention is in the field of portable tables for a variety of special uses in which storage or carrying from place to place makes it desirable that they be capable of quick and easy disassembly, with components closely bundled together when disassembled.
2. State of the Art
Knock-down tables of the general type concerned comprising a table top of the roll-up type here preferred and knock-down supporting structure therefor, are part of the prior art by reason of our having exhibited an earlier prototype. That table was non-reversible and impractical by reason of the generally ineffective manner of attaching the table top to the supporting structure and of the cumbersome knock-down character of the supporting structure. Thus, "Velcro" was employed on the undersurface of a roll-up table top for attaching such top to the supporting structure, and separate leg and table-top-receiving members with attached braces and removable anchoring pins, were employed for the knock-down supporting structure as a collection of multiple separate pieces.